


Call me by my name

by wateronewater



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Superman Returns (2006)
Genre: BSSB无差, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:21:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23752285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wateronewater/pseuds/wateronewater
Summary: 瑞秋死后的第六年，阿福实在忍受不了韦恩家主天天死人一样躺在阁楼上，于是决定带他去南欧散心。因此哥谭阔佬遇到了带母亲来欧洲度年休假的小镇青年。有一点点的Call Me By Your Name AU。可代入贝蝙登超。
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Superman/Batman, sbs - Relationship, 蝙超 - Relationship, 超蝙 - Relationship
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter1.

"Master Bruce？"阿尔弗雷德象征性地敲敲房门，依旧无人回应，这位老管家只能满脸歉意地送客：“非常抱歉，米兰达小姐，我想布鲁斯少爷今天还是不会下楼。”  
米兰达挑眉表示接受，留下文件之后转身离开。

六年前，受伤的蝙蝠侠在甩掉GCPD的追捕之后连制服都没换就把自己锁进了阁楼。“哥谭花花公子痛失青梅闭关数载”，“蝙蝠侠畏罪潜逃销声匿迹”，布鲁斯的这六年寡淡到两句话就能概括完。  
如今已经是第六个夏天，阿福被忽然过去的这么多时间吓了一跳。每年他都会去佛罗伦萨度假，今年他觉得再把布鲁斯一个人扔在这的话三个月后他就得回来帮最后一任韦恩家主筹备葬礼了。

“鉴于你已经长达六年没有走出去晒过太阳，我认为去意大利晒上三个月的阳光才能保证你能活着度过三十四岁生日。”阿福把午餐盘放在布鲁斯的面前。  
“我会联系临时管家来工作几个月，你带薪去度假吧。”布鲁斯吃得很慢，嚼西兰花的动作甚至有点像老人家。  
“我必须声明，sir，如果我回来之后要来处理你的干尸，我想我不会有好心肠为你举办一个像样的葬礼。”阿福微微颔首，“而且我走之后庄园的酒窖也将上锁，以防下一任韦恩家主只能继承一个空酒窖。”  
布鲁斯疲惫而老态地向阿福举了举酒杯，仰头喝下杯里的松子酒，算是敬阿福接下来的那句“说得好像韦恩家会有下一代一样”。

到底是真的为了还能喝到酒，还是想试探自己能不能回到阳光下，总而言之此刻布鲁斯终于久违地走出了庄园。搭乘多年前自己代言过的土耳其航空公司的飞机，降落在地中海边的机场上。  
南欧的空气湿热而温暖，简直是气候干冷的哥谭市的反面。退役六年的义警站在这里，深吸了一口带着海风的空气，努力调整表情，生疏地带上那副被称为哥谭花花公子的面具。

在酒店安顿好之后，阿福饶有兴趣地带布鲁斯去看当地的歌剧。  
不愧是意大利人，既然能把英雄佐罗的故事拍成电影，那把它演成歌剧也同样博得满堂喝彩。阿福要去和演员老朋友们叙旧，布鲁斯礼貌地谢绝邀请，独自走出了剧院。

拯救了所有人的英雄佐罗，又骑上枣红的马，走向更远的前方继续行侠仗义。  
布鲁斯回味着剧情，心想或许佐罗只是厌倦了一直守护的城市新阿拉贡，所以才想要逃离。说不定佐罗在城外有一座砖石堆砌的城堡，他策马扬鞭，一回到城堡就把自己封在阁楼里。他不敢下楼、不敢进城，因为他无力面对新一轮的黑暗。  
布鲁斯自嘲地摇摇头，真正的英雄怎么会像你一样呢，对自己的城市无能为力，只能用光明骑士的谎言粉饰黑暗骑士的陨落。

说来，上一次看佐罗是什么时候？  
他想起应该是在他还很小的时候。那时候除了阿福，玛莎也会做饼干给他吃。父亲会问他想成为什么样的人，他的回答是要成为佐罗。

布鲁斯忽然想到，今晚的歌剧如此精彩是因为当初他根本没有把电影看完。他被一惊一乍的配乐吓坏了，拉着父母提前离席。可是走出影院大门，便是哥谭罪恶的小巷……  
枪声、尖叫、孩子的哭喊，忽如其来的回忆涌进脑海，差点撞碎布鲁斯的面具。他停在原地调整情绪，想要赶走那些充满痛苦的声音，但是枪声又一次响起，听着街道尽头小巷里传出的回响，他终于意识到这次来的并不是那些折磨了自己六年的幻听。

六年的颓废生活加重了黑暗骑士的阴翳情绪，但却削减了他的愤怒和力量。他没法短时间判断出最短路径前往枪声响起的地方，他只能喘着粗气跑过街道，拐进漆黑的小巷。  
好在他到达得还算及时，前两声枪响都还没造成那个幸福的三口之家的破碎。

小男孩无意间撞上了毒贩的交易现场，父亲将他挡在身后，可他们却已被团团围住。  
漆黑的枪口对准父亲的脑门。男孩直视着毒贩扣动扳机，他绝望地大喊，然而射出的子弹并没有带走父亲的生命，而是被红色的射线融化在空中，落在地上化成铁浆。

在各种眼神的注视下，身着披风的光明之子降落在这里。毒贩们知道这是他们永远无法比肩的神明，他们徒劳地向钢铁之躯开了一枪然后抱头鼠窜。

超人并不会也没必要为了抓捕逃犯而对受害人不管不顾，他先用透视确定了男人没有受伤，然后扶起倒在地上的男孩和母亲，他揉揉男孩的头发，对着那双同样湛蓝的眼睛微笑，用蹩脚的意大利语说“你们没事了”，示意他们离开，转身投入战斗。

虽然他并不喜欢人类的躯体在自己手中骨折的感觉，但是为了速战速决他没法完美地控制力度。很快，他就把最后一个毒贩丢到那堆同伙之中。

大功告成，超人落在地上，像个大男孩一样轻快地拍拍双手，他甚至掰着指头，嘟嘟囔囔地清点罪犯的人数。  
神明也会有疏忽的一刻，他没有注意到身后，一个被恐惧击穿了理智的亡命之徒，拿着射线枪正在快步靠近。  
但这条漏网之鱼没有得逞，因为在将要射击的前一秒，他就被一套极富技巧的擒拿撂倒在地。  
超人转身，正好看到毒贩的腿在一个气喘吁吁的男人的手里被扭骨折，尽管这是和他一样的做法，但他还是不由自主地皱起了眉头。  
“你是谁？”  
“哈……你是…超人？”布鲁斯喘着气，在看清对方后瞪大了眼。  
“你下手真是狠，”超人用透视眼看到粉碎的膝盖，走近要把倒地上的人抬起来，“你是…布鲁斯韦恩？”  
“哇哦，超人居然知道我的名字？”布鲁斯故作轻快，“我可有得向那些迷恋超人而拒绝我约会的女士们炫耀的了。”  
整个大都会的报社都知道隔壁哥谭宝贝的花边新闻有多赚眼球，连星球日报的主笔露易丝在读者读腻了超人故事之后都不得不写上几篇。  
“你可有名了。”克拉克有点不快，因为路易斯莲恩，准确来说是怀特夫人，采访他的时间是因为布鲁斯才缩水的。  
布鲁斯看出来对方好像不怎么待见自己，所以干脆道了个别就打算离开：“Ciao（意大利语，再见），帅小伙。”

这语调的轻浮程度让布鲁斯本人听了都汗颜。

“等一下，布鲁斯。”克拉克忽然想到了什么，叫住了布鲁斯。

湿热的海风正裹挟着地中海海水的味道灌进这条街的每一个小巷，长跑和热风让布鲁斯被汗水浸湿，汗珠从他的发梢滴下，顺着他的脸颊流淌。  
他转过身。  
汗珠滚落的粘滞感让这个三十四岁的老男孩有一种自己在落泪的错觉。  
事实上，他的眼睛从刚才看到险中逃生的一家三口时就已经湿润了。虽然他在哥谭打击罪犯了这么多年，他的铁拳救下了无数的生命，但在他守护的城市，黑暗是连绵无尽的，它们会因为蝙蝠侠的怒火而蛰伏，却永远无法消失殆尽。他看到他救下的孩子的胳膊上扎满针眼，他知道他救下的父亲明天会继续抢劫，他知道他痛击的罪犯是为了母亲的药费卖命……他救下的每个人，都是逃过一劫，但又在走向下一个万劫不复的深渊。每个死里逃生的人对救命恩人蝙蝠侠的表情都是畏惧与惊颤。  
可是刚刚那个蓝眼睛的意大利男孩和他的家人却在跑出小巷时眼含希冀与感激。  
那个男孩在看到人群中唯一逆行的他之后立马冲过去握住他的手，问他是不是便衣警察，焦急地告诉他超人在和12个毒贩战斗，还求他一定要去帮他因为超人救了他的父亲。  
那一刻布鲁斯的面具彻底碎掉了，他无法再挑眉，无法用轻松的语气讲话，他的眼睛被海风蒙上了水雾。  
他不知道自己为什么会鼻酸，他觉得自己可能是在羡慕这个男孩，不是羡慕他像自己一直以来梦想的那样和父母安全地走出小巷，而是羡慕他眼中澄澈的希望。

“谢谢你来帮忙。”克拉克又露出超人的标准式微笑，打断了布鲁斯的冗思。“你揍倒的人刚刚拿着枪指着一个小男孩的父亲，可以说你和我一起救了他们。”

“不不不，我可没想和超人抢风头。”布鲁斯听到自己的声音里竟然有一丝哽咽的变调。

“我想说的是，”克拉克的脚尖离开地面，飞向布鲁斯，他把手搭在布鲁斯的肩膀上，“我…看报纸说你这六年过得很痛苦，所以……我很开心现在能看到你，在这里。不仅是在这个城市，而且是在这个小巷。”

短暂的沉默之后，超人飞向了天空。

看着红色的背影消失在云层之外，布鲁斯心中产生了一个有些愚蠢的疑惑，一个蝙蝠侠不会产生的疑惑：他有着和我一样的蓝眼睛，那么他一样会流汗吗？

因为和汗水一样，泪水也是生理盐水。  
所以光明之子，也会像黑暗骑士一样，因为苦痛而流泪吗？


	2. Chapter2

对可怜的富豪布鲁斯韦恩进行了一番鼓励之后，克拉克径直飞向了天空。  
不过他飞到云层外之后又掉头飞了回去。因为他的母亲玛莎还在刚刚那个街道上等着他。  
在另一个没人经过的小巷落地，光速穿衣，然后若无其事地走回街道，哦对了，还得带上那副蠢蠢的黑框眼镜。

“玛莎！”克拉克在街对面用力地招手。  
“谢天谢地！”玛莎跑过去捧着他儿子的脸，“谢天谢地你没事。”  
“我怎么会有事呢，枪和子弹又伤不了我，你知道的。”克拉克在母亲面前笑起来永远憨厚得想那个从玉米地里走回来的打工仔一样。

  
笑归笑，其实克拉克这六年过得也并不怎么顺。前五年一个人星际航行回到氪星，发现家园已毁。等到他回到地球时深爱的露易丝已经身为人妻。  
作为大城市社畜的小记者克拉克，只好化悲愤为干劲，疯狂工作一年之后，终于迎来了人生第一个带薪休假的假期。  
他决定带玛莎到南欧旅游，因为他每次飞过这里的时候都感觉这里的气候特别好。

克拉克也决定用这个假期，放下他的女神路易斯莲恩。

虽说记者克拉克肯特可以休假，但是超人是从来没有假期的。好在玛莎并不介意儿子会在旅行时顺便“办公”。与此同时世界各地发现超人最近这一周里出现时笑容越来越多，和之前一年里苦大仇深的丧脸完全不一样。

然而好景不长，在遇到布鲁斯的第二天，克拉克就遭到了露易丝的电话轰炸：“克拉克，你知道现在哥谭邮报和星球日报的头条是什么吗？时隔六年，布鲁斯韦恩终于出门度假，而且还见义勇为和超人一起抓了一帮罪犯！”  
“所以…这和我有什么关系？”克拉克想补一句我在度假诶，但他忍住了。  
“当然有关系，”路易斯的语气有点急躁，“你知道他现在在哪度假吗？和你一样！他也在佛罗伦萨。我记得你有带报社给你配的相机，所以接下来你的任务就是搞到布鲁斯韦恩的旅游生活照，如果你能把他的照片拍得像你拍的超人一样好，那我保证稿费够你半年不用加班写体育版块的新闻——也就是说，你赚了，克拉克。”

挂完电话之后克拉克的内心还是很惊讶。不是惊讶露易丝明知他在度假竟然还给他安排工作，而是惊讶现在的人们居然不再关心超人单挑十一个带枪歹徒，转而更关注富豪打趴一名罪犯。  
克拉克越想越气，尤其想到昨晚上布鲁斯说的“我可没想和超人抢风头”就更是气得他腮帮子都鼓起来。这就好像他根本不在乎却又无可奈何地享有所有人的关注一样，相对地，更加凸显了超人在大众媒体面前日益失宠。  
所以克拉克决定展开他小小的报复，他决定要拍下布鲁斯韦恩的丑照发回给报社。

经过昨晚上的近距离观察，克拉克知道要把那样一张帅脸拍丑并非易事。所以他打算用上他的超能力来“监视”布鲁斯，抓住他出丑的瞬间，然后拍下一个没有镁光灯和昂贵西装加成的，窘迫的、尴尬的、懊恼的、让人发笑的布鲁斯。

说干就干，克拉克把玛莎送到海滩上晒日光浴之后就回了酒店，然后悄悄飞上天，一直飞到城市上方的平流层以外。然后他闭上了眼睛，开始聆听这座城的声音。

其实连克拉克自己都没有发现，除了堪萨斯的玉米地，他最喜欢待的地方就是地球外层。他会躺在一个避开卫星轨道的位置，闭上眼睛聆听来自整个地球的声音：求救的声音、祈祷的声音、烈火焚烧的声音、飞机迫降的声音……总而言之，就是呼喊超人出现的声音。有时候这些声音会带有令人神伤的绝望，但是因为超人的超级速力，还不等他开始为人们的痛苦而感到难受之前，他就已经完成了行动。所以他总是没来得及同情和难过，就已经身赴下一场危机了。  
但人们不知道钢铁之躯其实也有一颗温柔善感的的心。当他完成一整夜的救援，所有的那些嘶哑的哭泣、颤抖的身体早已压的他喘不过气来。有那么一天，他甚至在中部时间的凌晨四点飞回到玛莎家，抱着玛莎像个男孩一样嚎啕大哭，他边哭边语无伦次地说那个小女孩被火烧坏了半张脸，边哭边道歉说他救下了一整个飞机的人但没能救下那个被玻璃刺穿胸膛的好机长，压倒他的最后一根稻草听起来也许有些可笑，老奶奶养的猫这次失踪的原因不是又爬上了房顶，而是已经老死在花丛里，克拉克却哭着说因为老奶奶的两个儿子已经死在了战场上所以没人再陪伴她了。玛莎只能抱着她的男孩，轻轻地拍着他的背，低声告诉他这些都不是他的错，他的能力应该用来减轻人类的痛苦，而不是分担这些无尽的痛苦。

此刻，在佛罗伦萨的上方，克拉克听到海浪抚摸沙滩的声音，海鸥拍打翅膀的声音，歌剧院和街道的欢声笑语，以及一座小城几万人的心跳。对于超人来说要从这些人中找到一个人并不难，他静静地监听着布鲁斯的每一次心跳，每一句话。  
他发现这个看似健朗、轻佻的富豪心跳偏快，而且出奇地沉默寡言。  
从他能徒手撂倒歹徒来看他的身体应该并不虚弱，那么他偏快的心跳就说明他可能在不断地为一些冗杂的思绪所困扰。

“看来他的潇洒是装出来的。”  
锁定了这个有点特殊的心跳之后，克拉克也没有再多想就回到了地上。

因为一直在监听城市另一边的原因，克拉克在陪玛莎吃晚餐时有些分心。玛莎看到儿子一边把意面卷在叉子上，一边托着下巴垂着眼睛。她本以为是今早上露易丝的一通电话让儿子又坠入了失恋的痛苦，所以没有询问而是保持沉默。  
所以接下来，当克拉克忽然像是听到笑话一样“噗”地笑出声的时候，这位坚强的母亲确实被吓了一跳。

难怪会让超人听得那么专心，因为布鲁斯韦恩今天的旅程实在是太过精彩。  
阿尔弗雷德今天带布鲁斯去拜访了老友安东尼的葡萄酒庄。  
酒庄所在的郊区离他们的酒店并不远，阿福开着车驶过一片葡萄园，一路上的好景致让布鲁斯心情舒畅了不少。  
酒庄主人安东尼亲自带着家人出门迎接这两位远客。这位老酒商和阿福年纪相仿却更显老态，布鲁斯对于他走路蹒跚却还来迎客颇为感动，并深刻反省了过去六年来他对客人闭门不见的无礼行径。  
最后他得出结论，这一切原来都在阿福的算计之中。

好在这一家子意大利人都十分热情好客，把上好的陈酿干红当成啤酒一样给客人享用。但在他们之中，安东尼的小孙女索菲娅，那个有着金黄色长发的小姑娘，却在给了布鲁斯一个贴面礼之后显得有些不自然。  
布鲁斯和阿福还被邀请和主人家一起吃晚餐。在餐桌上，布鲁斯已经不止一次地收到索菲娅热情的眼神。布鲁斯心想，论辈分这个十九岁的小姑娘应该叫他叔叔，为了让阿福以后每年还能带回几瓶好酒给他，布鲁斯决定不对索菲娅进行任何的回应。

太阳偏西，安东尼老先生却和阿福依旧相谈甚欢。最后他们俩被邀请留宿酒庄，布鲁斯知道无法拒绝，也就接受了他们的好意。  
酒庄外的葡萄园正值丰收，布鲁斯表示很感兴趣。于是索菲娅自告奋勇要带这位叔叔去参观一番。

长日将尽，余晖流转在无垠的葡萄园，索菲娅的白衣白裙也被染得和她的头发一样金黄。  
布鲁斯看着少女活泼的背影明灭在葡萄架之间，不自觉露出了笑容。  
这一刻他忽然比任何时候都还要怀念瑞秋。  
他回想起他化作黑暗骑士归来之后，瑞秋也是穿着一件单薄的白衣，轻抚他的脸，痛苦而又心碎地说“这才是你的面具”。

“我以前爱的，那个失踪的你，根本就没有回来。”

这句话好像尖锐的冰锥，刺入黑暗骑士的心脏。  
也好像一个永远旋转的陀螺，让布鲁斯不止一次地对自己的身份心生怀疑。瑞秋说布鲁斯是他的面具，而他坚信蝙蝠侠只是他用来打击罪犯的面具，既然这两个身份都是面具，那么脱下面具的他，究竟是谁？  
这六年来，他终于真正地脱下了两个面具，可是却仍然找不到自己。

干红的后劲逐渐开始上头，大脑里混沌的声音却越发汹涌。那些痛苦而黑暗的思绪从哥谭漂洋过海追到了意大利，追击着布鲁斯日益衰弱的神经。瑞秋的低语、小丑的狂笑、爆炸的轰鸣……这些来自四面八方的幻听让他感到难以呼吸，他走得越来越慢甚至跟不上索菲娅，但他后背的冷汗已经湿透了衬衫。

“布鲁斯先生？”索菲娅发现他已经落后她快有十排葡萄架。

没有回应。

“你还好吗布鲁斯先生？”

那个高大的男人忽然抱着头蹲了下来。

“天哪！快来人啊！快来人帮帮他！”索菲娅大喊着跑过去。

  
可是此刻葡萄园里的工人已经全都下班，除了园外的马路上偶有几辆车匆匆驶过，长日下只只有索菲娅的呼喊。

“没事…我没事Rach——不，索菲娅，只是有点偏头痛…”布鲁斯伸出被冷汗浸湿的手摆了摆，像是徒劳地要赶走什么东西一样。

索菲娅显然被他充血的双眼和眉角暴起的青筋吓坏了，她只好更大声地呼救。

她的呼喊真的奏效了，最近的公路边上有一辆车停了下来，然后走出来了一名身材高大的年轻人。不过那个人好像不怎么机灵，跑过来的一路上跌跌撞撞，险些被葡萄架绊倒了好几次。

“小姐，有什么事吗？”那个年轻人推了推黑框眼镜，“我刚刚在路边取景，恰好听见你的呼喊。”

“他忽然不舒服。你能把他送回庄园吗？我真担心他昏倒了。”  
索菲娅接过年轻人的单反相机，看着他把布鲁斯背起来。

“……你是谁?”布鲁斯的冷汗顺着鼻尖淌下，滴落在年轻人的肩膀上。  
“无意冒犯，先生。我叫克拉克，我刚好路过。”  
从前布鲁斯的体重足足有两百多磅，经过六年的躺尸生活，他的肌肉消减了将近一半。80多公斤的布鲁斯在克拉克的背上仿佛没什么负担，克拉克依旧步履稳健甚至健步如飞。索菲娅不一会就被落在远处。  
落山风吹过葡萄叶间，发出窸窣的声音。那些恶咒一般的声音逐渐从布鲁斯的脑中消散，取而带之的是克拉克的脚步声和呼吸。  
克拉克其实并不累，但为了不引起怀疑他还是刻意加重了呼吸。

当庄园的灯光出现在视野之内时，克拉克发现耳边的呼吸声正逐渐趋向平缓。  
“我想我已经没事了，克拉克——”  
克拉克被忽然说话的布鲁斯分了神，没注意脚下的一个葡萄架，被绊倒往前摔了出去。  
布鲁斯被摔向了路一侧的水池，克拉克为了拉住他也被拉了进去。  
所以当索菲娅赶到的时候，只看见两个浑身湿透的男人坐在水塘边气喘吁吁。

后来三人终于回到了酒庄，安东尼先生听索菲娅说完事情经过，执意要留克拉克在庄园里过夜。一来夜色已深，二来衣服湿透，克拉克就一口答应了。

其实克拉克的出现并非偶然，他整个下午都一直分出心思监听着布鲁斯。他听到傍晚的时候布鲁斯的心跳忽然变得很快，不是像在紧张或是激动，而是像在疲惫无力地挣扎。  
克拉克放下叉子，几乎是立刻就从晚餐桌赶到了他的身边。


	3. Chapter3

克拉克洗完澡，换上了安东尼夫人给他准备的衣服。先和大家道了晚安，之后就从客房偷偷溜到了庄园外的草地上。即便是今晚，超人仍然要继续维护世界和平。  
他检查了周围没人，正要一跺脚往天上飞，身后忽然响起的声音吓了他一激灵。  
“Hey克拉克，这么巧你也还没睡？”布鲁斯走到他身边把胳膊搭在他的肩膀上。  
克拉克一心虚就会耸肩，他只好胡乱讲了个理由搪塞过去：“我刚刚可是遇到了大名人布鲁斯韦恩，甚至还出手帮了他一把，这换作是谁都会兴奋到失眠的。”

布鲁斯笑道：“和布鲁斯韦恩一起度过一个在草坪上看星星的失眠之夜，这种经历是不是要值得你回忆一生了？”  
“当然，”他说，“不过我没想在这待一整夜。”  
“和我说说吧，我注意到了，你的相机上贴着星球日报的标签。我想想…星球日报可没有旅游版块。”  
克拉克又被震惊到了：“你居然看星球日报？我以为只有大都会人会订我们的报纸。”  
“当然，星球日报写我的新闻的那位女士文笔真的该拿普利策奖，读起来比哥谭邮报精彩多了。”看到克拉克惊讶得张开了嘴，布鲁斯忍不住笑出声，“不过，恕我直言，你们的体育版块写得可太烂了。哥谭队和大都会队的那场橄榄球赛我可是有好好期待的，结果你们几句话就给打发了。”  
克拉克的腮帮子又气得鼓起来了。  
“所以…安东尼先生又没给你广告费，你怎么会跑到私人酒庄来取景？”布鲁斯没让克拉克转移话题的小心思得逞。  
“好吧…我本来，本来也是在度假。但是为了赚外快，又正好遇上了你，所以…”  
“所以你是来偷拍我的？”布鲁斯一副“我早就知道”的得意嘴脸。  
“抱歉…布鲁斯先生。”克拉克的脑袋都耷拉下来了。他知道“狗仔队”有多惹人讨厌，因为超人也经常被偷拍者打扰。  
“我没有要怪你的意思，克拉克，”布鲁斯拍拍他的肩膀，“何况你的出现多少算是帮了我。虽然承认起来挺难为情的，但是不得不说，躺在你背上真的挺舒服的。”  
克拉克被哥谭宝贝忽如其来的不正经呛得满脸通红，他不清楚自己在不好意思什么，所以他开始纠结要不要斗胆回一句其实背你的手感也挺好的。  
布鲁斯接着说：“为了报答你，我决定给你一个独家跟拍的机会——你跟着我边逛边玩，我就当模特给你摆拍一天，这可比偷拍简单多了，怎么样？”  
克拉克的第一反应是拒绝。但是想到玛莎已经和住同一家酒店的各国大妈们打成一片，不怎么跟他一起游玩，所以最近大部分时候都是克拉克一个人瞎逛。如果自己跟着这位阔佬一起玩说不定能把自己的单人游升级为豪华游，二来还有外快赚，退一万步讲好歹有个有趣的人一起玩。克拉克总结了一下觉得答应这个提议有益无害，所以还是点头了。  
布鲁斯在看到自己的准摄影师终于慎重地点头后很是开心，他们互留了电话号码，就各自回房睡觉了。  
不过克拉克还是又一次偷偷溜出来飞上了天。  
罗马时间凌晨两点半克拉克回到了客房，检查邮件的时候发现手机里有一条未读短信：  
期待明天的旅程，顺便一提，你不戴眼镜看起来帅多了。布鲁斯韦恩。  
该死，克拉克这才想起来自己在草坪上碰到布鲁斯的时候没带着眼镜。

  
熬了夜的克拉克却是年轻人中最早起床的那个，其实他只要多晒晒太阳连觉都不用睡的。昨晚上横跨东西半球到处飞，早已经被晒得精神百倍。  
他起床的时候正好遇到阳台喝早茶的阿福，相互问好之后他就被女佣带去餐厅用早餐。  
吃完早餐，克拉克决定出门去拍几张风景照来等这位赖床的贵公子。

布鲁斯起床的时候时近中午，克拉克已经拍了上百张葡萄园风景照了。  
期间克拉克一直监听着布鲁斯的心跳和声音，所以当他轻手轻脚地靠近，猛地出现想要吓他一跳时克拉克并没有被吓到。  
但这位大摄影师的演技还是过硬的。  
看到把克拉克吓得肩膀一耸，布鲁斯立马笑得跟个孩子一样。

克拉克很少见到一个算不上年轻了的名人能笑得这样放肆。其实连布鲁斯都没忘了自己开怀大笑是什么模样。克拉克心想他还真是不要形象，干脆一不做二不休举起相机拍下了这个笑得正开心的阔佬。  
快门声音一响布鲁斯就收起了笑容，但克拉克还是抓拍到了一副名为“葡萄园傻笑男子”的世界名画。布鲁斯作势要抢相机，克拉克只好跑开，两人你追我赶地在葡萄园里奔跑，把更加放肆的笑声洒在了每一排葡萄架之间。  
克拉克觉得自己回到了堪萨斯的玉米地，那时候还没学会飞的小克拉克就用超级速度在田里奔跑，他不断地为自己的身体极限而惊讶，他奔跑、起飞、跌倒，即使摔得满嘴是泥也兴奋到大笑。  
布鲁斯这边就没那么尽兴了，他发现这个年轻人的体能远在自己之上，他已经气喘吁吁但对方连步速都平稳不落。所以他越跑越慢，等他停下喘粗气的时候连年轻人的脚步声都听不到了。克拉克却早已绕了个道，瞧瞧飘到他身后，以彼道还施彼身地去吓布鲁斯。  
被偷袭者吓得虎躯一震的布鲁斯先是“啊”地一叫然后条件反射地伸手抓住对方，一个过肩摔就把他往前甩去。然而两百磅何苦为难两百磅，布鲁斯也被惯性作用往前摔去，然后摔进了偷袭者宽阔的胸膛。  
布鲁斯双手撑在克拉克两肩边的土地，以一种近乎“地咚”的姿势把克拉克压在身下。他们四目相对，布鲁斯本来除了好笑觉得没什么，但腼腆的小镇男孩却腾地满脸涨红，这就让布鲁斯都跟着不好意思了。  
他立马起身，“你真像个幼稚的小男孩。”  
“彼此彼此。”克拉克偷偷深呼吸平复心情之后嘴硬地反讽道。

  
然后两人回到酒庄吃午饭。  
当南意特有的正午阳光最为刺眼的时候，布鲁斯和他的御用摄影师开着车出门游玩去了。  
“我以为阿尔弗雷德先生会跟我们一起。”克拉克是人生第一次开豪车，所以动作有些束手束脚，连声音都跟着变得谨慎。  
“这是专属于我们年轻人的黄金假日。”布鲁斯的那句“we young men”格外自信。  
他们开着车沿街瞎晃悠，不一会就停在了海边。  
布鲁斯带上墨镜，解开衬衫的头两颗纽扣，潇洒地下车。  
克拉克胡乱戴上帽子就抱着相机追了上去。  
布鲁斯打了一通电话，抱着手臂等在码头上。不一会一艘白色的游艇出现在海边。  
克拉克紧随其后上了船。

游艇驶向海中，布鲁斯站在游艇的飞桥上，海风从他胸口衣襟敞开处灌进他的胸膛。  
克拉克看哥谭宝贝这拍时尚广告的架势看呆了，站在船舷愣是一动不动地盯着他看。  
“我看起来帅吗？克拉克。”布鲁斯打算打趣一下这个呆呆的年轻人。  
“帅呆了先生。”克拉克也很是诚实。  
“帅就对了——多拍几张。”布鲁斯比了一个鼓励的手势，“找我最帅的角度拍。”

克拉克乖乖答了一声“哦”就开始了工作。可能是哥谭宝贝的笑加上美景加成太过迷人，克拉克一时间忘了自己本来的打算，真的老老实实地找了几个很不错的角度拍布鲁斯。  
“阔佬游海组图”拍摄完工，俩人躺在游艇后方的沙滩椅上，光着膀子晒太阳。  
克拉克很喜欢今天的阳光，火热而清朗。他立马被阳光晒得精神百倍。  
布鲁斯作为地球人长时间晒这样强的阳光还是有点顶不住的，他让人找来防晒油，开始往身上抹。  
“你要涂这个吗？”布鲁斯边抹油边问。  
“不用了，谢谢。”克拉克突发奇想，想试试看自己的体质到底能不能被晒黑。  
“那你帮我个忙，给我的背涂上。”布鲁斯把防晒油递给了克拉克就转过身背对着他。  
克拉克开始笨拙地给他抹，当他的手抚过布鲁斯的背时，他惊讶地感受到布鲁斯的背部居然满是伤疤，有的地方的疤痕甚至深到即使有缝针痕迹也仍然凹陷。  
他抚摸着这近乎满目疮痍的背，竟然感到有些难受，“你怎么会受这么多伤？”  
“飙车、滑雪、皮划艇、滑翔翼…”布鲁斯编得轻车熟路，“再年轻些时候的我可算是无恶不作了。”  
克拉克看着抹多了的防晒油顺着一道道疤痕流下，忍不住摇头叹气。  
克拉克的手指又抚过一处很深的伤口，看起来像是狗咬的牙印。克拉克的眉毛又皱成一团了，因为这种伤看起来就是钻心的疼。  
“那是我养的非勒犬给我咬的。”布鲁斯一边编故事一边回想起当时被GCPD的警犬追着跑就火大，索性添油加醋道“后来我把它送给警察局当警犬了，第二年它因公殉职，算是韦恩家的烈士，死的光荣。”  
克拉克叹气，“要我说你们富人就喜欢花钱买罪受，把自己搞得这么惨，又是何必呢。”

何必呢？

布鲁斯被这个问题问住了。

接着是漫长的沉默。

“你流过血吗？”布鲁斯没由来地问了这么一句。  
克拉克顿时紧张起来，心想难道我暴露了，只好立马回答：“当，当然。我虽然不打架也不碰极限运动，但难免磕磕碰碰也流过几次血。”  
“血液能浇灭恐惧，助燃愤怒。”布鲁斯终于开始说实话，那些无人能懂的实话，“这算是我用来缅怀我父母的一种途径。”

“你…你有自残倾向？”  
克拉克得出的结论逗笑了布鲁斯，不过他回想自己前言不搭后语的话确实会误导听众。  
看到布鲁斯开始笑，克拉克更担心了。  
“我没开玩笑，布鲁斯。”  
克拉克心想等回到大都会后是不是还要长期监听隔壁哥谭首富，以免这个童年不幸的阔佬又养什么恶犬把自己咬个半死来寻求解脱。  
“行了，你快把我抹成油人了。”  
克拉克这才注意到他已经不知不觉用去了大半瓶防晒油。他想都没想就连忙把从布鲁斯背上流下来的油往自己胸膛上抹去，半晌才注意到布鲁斯怪异的眼神。  
“我……我只是觉得这东西看起来挺贵的，浪费了总归可惜……”克拉克下意识地去推眼镜，不料又把眼镜弄得都是油。  
“这瓶你留着用得了。”布鲁斯没好气地看着手足无措的小记者，“还有，把眼镜摘下来，拿给这的员工去帮你弄干净。”  
克拉克又慌了，“不用麻烦，我自己来就行。”他起身拿了张餐巾纸就转过背擦眼镜，鼓捣了半天，最后弄得整副眼镜都油光锃亮的。  
布鲁斯看不下去了，起身一把抢过那副眼镜递给了走过的员工。  
克拉克虽然有点生气，却一直犹犹豫豫地不肯转过身。  
布鲁斯又来了兴致，“得了吧小姑娘，快转过来给我看看。我早就说让你别戴眼镜了。”  
看到克拉克一直不肯动，布鲁斯又添了一句“又不是没被我看过。”  
话音刚落布鲁斯就觉得自己的话有点怪怪的。  
没办法，克拉克只能低着头转过身。  
布鲁斯刻意偏过头,调整姿势去直视克拉克的眼睛，“这么好看的蓝眼睛，怎么还遮遮掩掩的？”  
布鲁斯看着自己在那双湛蓝如海的眼睛里的倒影，忽然觉得有些眼熟，但又怎么也想不起来。  
海风吹起了克拉克的帽子和额前厚厚的头发，布鲁斯忽然灵光一现，“克拉克，有没有人说过你长得很像超人？”  
“没有……”克拉克连忙伸手去扒拉自己的头发，可怜的帽子却被吹进了海里。  
布鲁斯摇头笑笑，从游艇后部的跳板跃入水中，拿到帽子往上一扔，又从救生梯爬上了甲板。  
这时员工已经把眼镜擦干净送回了克拉克手上，他立马戴上然后接过布鲁斯丢上来的帽子。  
“谢谢，但其实这帽子只是昨天在街边随手买的，你不用……”克拉克不好意思地说。  
布鲁斯浑身湿透地走向克拉克，随着他越走越近克拉克便越心跳如鼓。  
他甚至想好如果露馅那么拿在葡萄园拍的那张照片要挟的话布鲁斯会不会答应保守秘密。  
“你真该去见见超人，说不定他会被你吓一跳——”布鲁斯刻意走近克拉克，然后恶质地用力甩头溅了克拉克一脸的海水。  
看着小记者被弄湿了眼镜不得不再一次摘下来擦拭，布鲁斯又得意地大笑了好久，“我前天刚见过超人，你们真的很像——不过显然他比你要帅一点。”  
克拉克悬着的心终于落地了，“当然。”他偷偷松了一口气，还忍不住偷笑。

  
他以为布鲁斯没看见，但这些都被善于观察而又心思缜密的蝙蝠侠看在眼里。


	4. Chapter4

游艇停在了一个海岛的码头上，布鲁斯告诉克拉克，他的父亲从前在这个海岛里买下了一个庄园，每年夏天都会带母亲和他来这里度假。自从他们过世后布鲁斯就再也没回来过，除了阿福每年夏天到南欧度假时会来呆上一会，以及每个月来定时打扫的工人外，就再也没人进这个庄园了。

“这么说来今天算是故地重游，”克拉克说，“你期待吗？”

“你觉得呢？”布鲁斯反问道。

故地重游对于克拉克来说并不是什么好的回忆，他星际航行了两年多回到氪星，却发现氪星比飞半星期就能到的火星还荒凉，重回报社之后又发现路易斯已经结婚。每一次他故地重游，都只能收获新的孤独。

“按照我的经验……你还是不要太期待为好。”克拉克的语气有点低沉。

岛上压根没有汽车，所以他们在码头上租了两辆自行车就骑上了山。  
克拉克跟在布鲁斯的自行车后面，他看着透过树叶的光斑投在布鲁斯的背上，时明时灭，他忽然觉得此刻的布鲁斯和刚才很不一样。在周围很多人簇拥着他的时候，布鲁斯话很多，语气轻佻。但他现在才意识到布鲁斯其实不怎么爱说话，从码头骑上车到现在，他始终一言未发。  
克拉克决定先开口，“我收回之前的话，如果我重游的故地也和这里一样美得像人间仙境的话我一定会期待上两年——”  
“待会要吹落山风，不想着凉就骑快点。”布鲁斯忽然想起这个岛上的风曾经把自己吹感冒，而克拉克今天并没有带外套。  
“哦。”克拉克只好埋头继续专心控制车速，绷紧肌肉克制着蹬踏板的力气。

他们停在了一扇古典的的铁门前面，布鲁斯从口袋里翻出钥匙，锁已经生了锈，他费了很大劲才打开。  
他们进门后穿过了一片花园，花园里没有花开着，但花圃旁边的黄桃树已经结了满树的果实，有的熟烂了掉在地上。他们还路过一方圆石搭砌成的泳池，泳池里不知怎么游进去了一条很胖的鱼。  
布鲁斯没有为这些景色停留。他径直地走向庄园的别墅，开门走了进去。  
房屋里有些暗，克拉克把木制边框的窗子推开，让热烈的阳光透过黄桃树叶照射进来。

克拉克这才看清客厅的壁炉边上有一台施坦威的钢琴。  
“你会弹钢琴？”  
“我的母亲年轻时候是哥谭最好的钢琴家。”布鲁斯十分怀念地看向那台旧钢琴，“她从前坐在那里教我弹。”  
布鲁斯的脸色又开始不太好，克拉克决定闭嘴，不再刻意提醒布鲁斯想起幸福而又悲伤的过往。  
布鲁斯说他要去后院看看还有没有干柴，这里晚上会出奇的很冷，他打算把壁炉点起来。  
克拉克点了点头，后知后觉原来布鲁斯已经安排好今晚上他们要在这里住一晚。

他听到扑通的水声，花园里的黄桃又熟掉了一个，掉进了水池里。  
看着树上鲜亮的黄桃，克拉克觉得任他们熟烂了很是可惜，出身农场的他很懂得珍惜农作物，所以他决定要摘几个下来吃。  
他来到树下伸手摘了一只软软的黄桃，但是树杈晃动着抖落了一地的果子。克拉克心想不要浪费，索性把上衣脱掉把刚掉的黄桃都裹在衣服里。  
当布鲁斯抱着劈好的柴回来的时候，正好撞上赤膊果农抱着一兜黄桃满脸丰收喜悦地傻笑。  
布鲁斯笑着摇头，把柴丢进壁炉里。  
克拉克觉得在别人家里裸着上身总归不太礼貌，就走进厨房把黄桃倒进水槽里，抖了抖立马又套上了衬衫。  
“晚饭你想吃什么？总不能只吃黄桃吧。”布鲁斯倚靠在厨房的门框上，看着克拉克在认真地洗着桃子。  
“我想吃鱼。”克拉克几乎是立刻回答，“你家游泳池里的那条看起来就很好吃的样子。”他甚至还转过身俏皮地舔了舔嘴唇。  
布鲁斯为客人的毫不客气汗颜，不过也不得不承认这是个好提议。

找不到渔网，在狭长的泳池里徒手抓鱼可不容易，哪怕是蝙蝠侠，赤手空拳上场都要花费好大功夫。布鲁斯满身湿透，提着扑腾挣扎的金头鲷回到厨房。鱼在水槽里跳了几下就失去了力气躺着不动，只有鱼鳃还在一张一翕的，克拉克看着开合的鱼嘴，也跟着咂嘴巴发出“啪啪”的声音，布鲁斯笑骂“幼稚”，一刀下去处死了这条鱼。克拉克只能鼓着腮帮子气鼓鼓地说他暴力。  
然后真正的难题来了，布鲁斯的厨艺很烂，克拉克虽然会做菜，但是出生于内陆州的他对海鱼也是一窍不通。无奈之下布鲁斯只好拨通了阿福的电话让他提供远程协助，阿福对此委婉地表示了活该，然后开始指挥两个馋猫分工合作：克拉克骑车下山买橄榄油和帕玛森番茄酱，布鲁斯则进酒库里找白葡萄酒，然后他们手忙脚乱地烧火——是的，壁炉火——来烤鱼，手忙脚乱地按叮嘱一汤匙一汤匙地加料，鉴于找不到柠檬，他们只能切了些没熟的黄桃来装盘。  
最后，当一大盘卖相不错的意大利烤鱼摆上餐桌的时候，两人都感到无比的快乐与自豪。  
他们充分发挥了美国人游欧洲的特色，连自己的盘子都没用，先用刀草草将鱼切开，然后拿起叉子就开始大快朵颐。  
可能是饥饿使然，或许是炉火烘得人胃口大开，又或许是这盘鱼烤得真的很不错，很快盘子里就只剩下了鱼骨，一旁的白葡萄酒瓶也见了底。饭饱水足的两人躺在沙发上回味鱼肉的鲜美和陈酿的余香。

克拉克肯特从此爱上了烤鱼，每次回堪萨斯都要缠着玛莎给他做烤鱼吃。  
而布鲁斯韦恩从此以后每逢餐桌上有鱼就会回想起南欧海岛上炉火边的那顿黄桃烤鱼，他说那是他一生吃过最美味的鱼。  
阿尔弗雷德老先生呢，他表示唯独对这种形式的远程协助才会感到喜闻乐见。

  
躺了一会白葡萄酒的酒劲就开始上头，布鲁斯看起来酣睡正香，克拉克却不安分地挠来挠去，他感觉身上越挠越痒，最后睡意全无。  
他不想吵醒布鲁斯，但是他发现之前那些细碎的桃毛粘在他的衬衫上将折磨得他无法入睡。所以他只能移开肩膀，把布鲁斯的头靠在抱枕上，轻手轻脚地走出门外。  
晚上海岛的风确实很大，他顶着风脱掉衣裤跳进泳池，再把衣服也拽进池里泡着。冰凉的池水消除了克拉克的醉意，他把头靠在砌池的圆石上，星空、枝叶吹动、海浪声......克拉克觉得现在很适合用来想事情，想一些他老是想逃避的事情，比如超人存在的意义，比如露易丝。但是每当他专心下来想要去思考什么的时候，首先映入脑海的总是布鲁斯，大笑的布鲁斯、沉默的布鲁斯、头发湿透的布鲁斯......他挥挥手想要赶走这些思绪，但取而代之的是响彻脑海的心跳声，布鲁斯的心跳声——总是偏快，还有他沉睡的呼吸声。  
克拉克觉得越想越多，感到心情烦躁。但当他转头看到屋内闪动的炉火和透视到躺在沙发上的布鲁斯时又感到无比心安。

他决定不想了，于是从水里站了起来。拎着裤子和沥水的衬衫走回屋里，他轻轻地在壁炉边坐下，把衬衫挂在火边的椅子上，静静等着自己的皮肤被烤干。  
柴火发出“噼啪”的脆响，布鲁斯在他身后发出了沉闷的轻哼。他转头看见布鲁斯的睡姿心想一定不舒服，所以他用生物力场快速蒸发了身上的水滴，找来毯子裹住布鲁斯，抱着他上楼又随便开了间房门，把他安置在床上。  
“晚安，布鲁斯。”  
克拉克看着布鲁斯闪动的睫毛，忽然产生了一种奇怪的感觉，他想要吻上去，他想把这个帅气而深沉的男人吻醒在自己的臂弯里，然后——然后克拉克忽的停住了凑近的动作，他知道，布鲁斯被吻醒后，他们怕是连朋友都没得做了。  
所以他只能轻轻地为布鲁斯掖了掖毯子，在心里说了句“好梦”，转身从房间的窗子飞了出去。

今晚上超人依旧在满世界飞维护世界和平。他在印度又遇到了一个被强行拖上公交车遭抢劫的三口之家。当听到孩子的尖叫时，他内心的怒火已经无可压制，他用通红的眼睛喷射出高温的射线，粗暴地把车锯成两半，他愤怒地掀开车顶，把那六个歹毒胖揍得口吐鲜血。他不知道自己为什么下手这么狠，他感觉控制不了自己的力度，他看着被父亲抱着逃走的孩子，心里无比畅快。  
超人看着那一家人的背影，想到孩子的父亲明天开始会继续努力工作，会把孩子培养成一个正义乐观的大人，所以他不用偷偷对自己施加酷刑来自残以求从失去双亲的痛苦中解脱；孩子的母亲或许会教他什么乐器，也许是钢琴，等他长大了，会坐在钢琴前为自己心爱的人演奏…

他为此燃起了满腔的热血，他在料理完所有歹徒之后迫不及待地飞向下一个危机，他渴望救更多的人。他不再被人类的痛苦所折磨。

他抑制不住地去幻想那些险中逃生的人将活得多么快乐。就像布鲁斯本该有的生活一样，被父母的爱环抱，被鲜花、水果、琴声环抱......所以当他结束了今天的救援，飞回海岛，躺在布鲁斯隔壁房间的床上的时候，一种前所未有的负面情绪汹涌而至，压得他彻夜难眠——为什么他没能早到地球几年，当年韦恩一家遇险的时候他应该作为超人去拯救布鲁斯，而不是作为一个牙都没长齐的小男孩在堪萨斯的玉米地里瞎跑。  
他被自责压得想要大哭，但他只能捂住嘴巴。最后他发现自己还是发出了小声的啜泣。  
这声音惊动了布鲁斯，他循着哭声找到了隔壁的克拉克。  
他在床边坐下，轻轻掐着这个大男孩的后颈，一下一下地拍着他的后背，“你做噩梦了？没事了，克拉克，别哭了…”看到克拉克的蓝眼睛依旧被泪水淹没，猛地有些心疼，把克拉克的头埋在自己的胸口，“跟我说说你梦到了什么？”  
克拉克在感受到布鲁斯体温的那一刻便感到了心安，他只好说那种无人能懂的实话，“我梦到目睹了凶杀，三口之家只剩下跪在血泊里的孩子，而我却无能为力…”  
布鲁斯又感到心里一阵揪痛，他已经被这样的噩梦折磨了二十六年，他知道那有多痛苦。他只能把手指插进克拉克的发间，一遍又一遍得轻揉他的头发，“这不是你的错，克拉克。”

他忽然想到戈登局长，于是说了一句温柔到连自己都曾为之动容的话:“ Everything will be OK.这不是...我们的错。”


	5. The End

他们就这样互相靠着对方入睡，直到第二天的阳光穿过黄桃树叶洒在床上。  
克拉克醒来后发现身边躺着布鲁斯，先是一抖，然后发现自己更是连上衣也没穿，吓得差点从床上掉下来。  
布鲁斯也被克拉克弄出的动静吵醒了，他昨晚上喝了太多白葡萄酒，有一些头痛，他揉着眼眶，睁眼发现克拉克光着上身坐在床尾一动不动，一脸惊恐和懊悔地掩面叹息。  
“你那是什么反应？”布鲁斯又好气又好笑地说，“搞得真像事后一样。我以前一觉醒来发现自己不小心睡了市长女儿都没你这么夸张。”  
克拉克听了又莫名有些生气，他头也不回地走到楼下找到烤了一夜的衬衫。布鲁斯笑嘻嘻地跟了下来，故作惊讶道：“不会吧，我们醉到要烤你的衣服吃了？”  
克拉克终于忍不住笑出了声。

庄园里没有食物储存，他们只好吃桌子上的黄桃当早餐。  
吃完之后布鲁斯接了个电话，说游艇大概下午两点回码头。  
于是他们搬了两把椅子到花园里，躺在阳光下看托马斯和玛莎从前购置下的书。  
布鲁斯在看小说，《The Great Gatsby》，他记得瑞秋说过很喜欢这部小说。从前他一直以为如果瑞秋是黛茜的话他就是盖茨比，哈维登特是夺人所爱的汤姆布坎南。现在看来，在他们逝去的爱情中，原来自己才更像那个讨厌而自大的汤姆，而瑞秋则是更勇敢的黛茜，哈维为了爱情成为了走向歧路的双面人盖茨比。

“于是我们继续前行，却诸如逆水行舟，不断退回往昔。”

布鲁斯看完后，自嘲般地摇摇头，合上了书。  
他看到克拉克还在专心读书，于是走过去问他在读什么。  
克拉克说他在读海明威的《太阳照常升起》，不过这是一部循环无止境的悲剧，克拉克不想破坏好心情所以打算不再读下去。  
“巧了，我刚在读菲兹杰拉德的书，”布鲁斯脱掉上衣跳进泳池，看着克拉克一脸疑惑，感到有些惊讶，“难道你不知道海明威和菲兹杰拉德的恩怨？亏你小子还混出版界。”  
“什么恩怨？”克拉克的眼镜又被布鲁斯故意溅起的水花打湿，但他这次直接摘下来擦，没有躲躲闪闪，这让布鲁斯有点高兴。  
“他们有着最危险的友谊，他们…相爱相杀。”布鲁斯斟酌了很久的用词。

克拉克忽然想到其实自己和布鲁斯的友谊也够危险的，如果这个这个阔佬发现他的真实身份是超人而且还天天监听他的话那真是不可想象。  
克拉克觉得布鲁斯游泳的姿势像运动员一样训练得好看而有力，于是进屋拿了相机又拍下了“阔佬戏水组图”。  
布鲁斯听见快门声后也开始配合他的大摄影师摆拍。他一直刻意盯着镜头，走出泳池，从树上顺手摘了只熟透的黄桃，放进嘴里咬了一口。黄桃的汁水顺着布鲁斯的嘴角淌下，流到胸肌上和水滴一起滚落。  
克拉克透过相机看着布鲁斯的动作，感到有些口干舌燥，他把昨晚上的冲动归作是酒精使然，可今天的这次又是什么？难道黄桃也能醉人吗？

三点的时候他们骑车下了山，然后回到了城市的码头。  
布鲁斯问克拉克住哪，克拉克顿了一下，这才意识到原来他们的旅程结束了，布鲁斯要送他回家。  
这次是布鲁斯开车送他回到了酒店，玛莎正好在楼下，她对布鲁斯表示了感谢他对儿子的照顾，布鲁斯惊讶地发现原来克拉克的母亲也叫玛莎。  
这个巧合让玛莎和布鲁斯都为之一笑，克拉克却一点也高兴不起来。他不知道自己是怎么和布鲁斯道别的——也许根本没有道别，布鲁斯就开着他的银灰色兰博基尼消失在了街头。  
玛莎问他玩得是否开心，他说很开心的时候脸色差到快要哭出来了。  
他把自己关进房间，脸埋在枕头里，他抑制不住地思念布鲁斯。晚饭时候他没跟玛莎一起吃，而是打电话让酒店前台送来黄桃和意大利烤鱼。他把黄桃塞进自己的嘴巴，但满脑子都是流淌在布鲁斯胸膛上的黄桃汁；他把五星级厨师烤制的鲷鱼塞进嘴里，却只能想起布鲁斯和他争抢的最后一叉鱼肉。  
他又开始心烦意乱，他觉得自己像是发了疯一样的思念布鲁斯，尽管他们才分别几个小时。  
他于是静下心去听布鲁斯的声音。  
他听到他偏快的心跳，和车驶过海边公路的声音。他发现布鲁斯的车速超过了八十迈——他在飙车，而且车速还越来越快。

布鲁斯其实也在生气，从克拉克连声再见也不说就和他分开，不对，是从他问克拉克住哪的时候他就如实回答，还添了一句“今晚我要带母亲去尝尝正宗的意大利烤鱼是什么味道”，布鲁斯就开始心生烦躁，搞得好像只有他一个人想继续玩下去一样。他越想越气，车速越开越快，当仪表盘指针指向100迈的时候他忽然想到如果在美国他已经犯法了——当然在意大利也一样。  
但他还在踩油门，把速度当做愤怒来发泄。  
天色渐暗，他打开远光灯，却看到头顶上方一闪而过的红色和蓝色的影子。等他回过神，发现前方的急转弯，他猛踩刹车却已来不及。超人立即扔了块山岩砸在弯道路边，速度渐缓的兰博基尼撞上岩石，避免了坠下悬崖落入海水的悲剧。布鲁斯猛地摔在弹出的安全气囊上，从后视镜里看清了逐渐靠近的超人。  
超人本想打开车门好拉布鲁斯出来，但用力过猛不小心一把拆开了整扇车门。他怕自己会紧张到把布鲁斯的手捏骨折，所以拽着他的衣领把他扔在了地上。

“你超速太多了，这很危险，布鲁斯。”超人飞在离地面约莫一尺的高度，俯视着地下半躺的男人。  
布鲁斯的额头冒出了冷汗，他平稳住呼吸，“我原以为你很勇敢，超人。”  
克拉克疑惑地偏头。  
“现在我告诉你，你并不勇敢，人类才勇敢。”布鲁斯伸手抓住超人的红色长靴包裹的脚腕，用力往下一拽，失去平衡的超人被拽倒在地上。不等他站起来，布鲁斯就按着他的脸颊，狠狠地吻了上去。  
他撬开超人的唇齿，舔弄着他的上颚。  
超人用力推开，布鲁斯的肩膀因此被捏得淤血紫青。  
“我想我爱上你了，克拉克...”  
克拉克听到自己的名字从布鲁斯口中讲出，被震惊得呆住了，“How——”  
布鲁斯再次用吻堵住了这个大男孩的疑问，他们的肩膀贴合在一起，脸靠得很近。布鲁斯甚至可以看到克拉克眼眶的血丝，他主导着这个漫长的吻，让它像暴风雨般令光明之子不知所措，克拉克的呜咽在缠绕的舌尖摩挲，他只好闭上眼睛，把这一切当成理所当然。他伸出手，紧紧地抱住了布鲁斯。  
布鲁斯只觉得自己随时都会失控。

他恋恋不舍地结束了这个吻。车的前排已经撞得面目全非，但后座依旧完好。所以他们打开后排车门钻进了车里，尽管这条路根本不会有人经过，但克拉克还是固执地关上车门。  
布鲁斯伸手捏住克拉克的腰往自己怀里一揽，两人的身体便贴合在了一起，隔着克拉克的紧身衣制服，布鲁斯能清晰地感受到对方身体的热度与线条的起伏，他们的呼吸变得粗重急促。  
车里安静得只剩下海浪声和两人的心跳，克拉克都不用超能力，就能听到布鲁斯和自己的心跳，清晰明显。  
布鲁斯张嘴，刚想说话，克拉克就紧张的抢先开了口：“布鲁斯，你锁车门了吗？”  
布鲁斯嗓子一阵发干，他不知从哪摸出遥控钥匙，按下锁车的按钮。  
布鲁斯伸手想要去找克拉克的制服拉链，克拉克却突然毫无预兆地按住他的后脑，用自己的身体把他肩膀抵在了车窗上，随即猛地亲吻了上去。这是克拉克第一次主动亲吻布鲁斯，但却熟练得仿佛无师自通。  
他们吻了很久，吻得嘴唇发红、吻得车里空气发烫、吻得腿间开始胀痛。  
那个被万众仰望的，不知不觉间填满了自己所有憧憬与欲望的，那个有着蓝眼睛的光明之子，在这一刻，终于从云端跌落，重重地砸在了布鲁斯的怀里。  
布鲁斯刻意地把腿间的坚挺贴向克拉克的腹部，他在超人的制服上摸索着，解开了披风，拉开了上衣，他把手从克拉克的腰间探下去，轻轻地抚摸着克拉克半硬的阴茎，他压着声音，沙哑地问：“告诉我，超人也会自己弄这里吗？”  
“不...布鲁斯，别叫我超人，叫我我的名字，布鲁斯...”克拉克的声音也变得沙哑而性感，他似乎仍然不自知。  
“克拉克，我的克拉克...”布鲁斯一把褪下超人的制服，抽出了自己的皮带，解开裤子，他把他们尺寸相当的性器握在手里，他揩了一把自己前端渗出的前液当做润滑，又把两根肉棒握在一起，开始撸动。  
克拉克停下了亲吻，他在年长于他的男人娴熟的手法下颤抖着，他从来没有过这番好体验，他放任着自己更加沉沦在对方的气息里。  
布鲁斯看上去很满意克拉克的沉沦，他突然加快了速度，克拉克承受不住这种程度的抚弄，先泄出来了一点，但布鲁斯恶质地用另一只手捏住了他的马眼，“别急宝贝，等我一起...”  
接着他们就被送到了顶峰，连续持久的摩擦和亲吻让阵阵高潮的克拉克的眼前炸出一片白光。  
最后克拉克趴在布鲁斯的胸膛上粗重地喘息，布鲁斯意犹未尽地舔了舔嘴唇，克拉克看起来很累，布鲁斯草草清理了一下。他翻到驾驶座上试着启动了车，让他惊喜的是车居然还能发动，他开着车带克拉克回到了自己和阿福住的酒店。

The end  
今夜超人翘班了，他久违地没有满世界飞维护世界和平。  
克拉克醒来的时候布鲁斯正站在落地窗前摆弄着相机。  
克拉克揉揉眼睛，听见了快门声。  
“你怎么会拿着我的相机？”克拉克下意识地去床头柜上找自己的眼镜却一无所获。顺着眼镜想到了昨晚的事，又涨红了脸。  
“这不是你的私人相机，而是你们报社的公用财产。因此它应该是我的相机。”日出的阳光打在布鲁斯的蓝眼睛上，他又拍了几张克拉克的起床照，“昨晚上我连夜打电话让米兰达帮我签了收购星球日报的合同，所以现在我是你的老板，克拉克。”  
克拉克笑笑，走到布鲁斯身边坐下，和他一起翻看照片。他发现在他们前两天的旅程中拍的几百张布鲁斯的照片之间，夹着两张构图极佳的克拉克的照片，不过都是背影：一张是他在厨房里洗黄桃，窗外是结满黄桃的树枝；另一张是他在星空下泡在泳池里，黄桃树枝也伸进了池水之中。

克拉克又惊又喜，他原以为只有自己在关注着时刻闪闪发光的布鲁斯，殊不知他也在自己的身后关注着自己；思索片刻后他又惊讶于布鲁斯前天晚上居然是装睡。  
“你昨晚上想问我怎么知道你是超人的，”看到克拉克点头，布鲁斯继续说：“你以为你隐藏得很好吗？我可是全世界最好的侦探。”  
克拉克又被震惊得说不出话来。  
布鲁斯压低嗓音：“Well,I’m Batman. ”  
克拉克花了好久才平复下他的心情，“Bat...”  
布鲁斯俯下身，给了克拉克一个轻吻打断了他的话，“以我的名字呼唤我。”  
“我爱你，布鲁斯，我爱你…为什么我没能早点遇到你，我爱你。”

  
他们一起在南意度过了这个夏天。

夏天结束后，他们回到自己的城市，他们会在罪恶之城和明日之城遥遥相望，超人于千万尘市喧嚣中聆听黑暗骑士的心跳，而蝙蝠侠每一次坐在滴水兽上眺望天空，都能看见光明之子的身影。  
他们被别人称作蝙蝠侠和超人，但他们都告诉对方，以我的名字呼唤我。


End file.
